Caballero de Luz
by Summer.RL
Summary: Luego que Mikasa sufriera un desaire por parte de Eren, reconoció en Jean a un nuevo objeto de afecto. Basado en el fic de Chocolatmint "Etiquetas". High School AU. Romance a la manera de dark-kasa.


Nota de autora: Este fic está basado en "Etiquetas" de Chocolatandmint. Les recomiendo pasar por ese fic primero y darle amor a la autora. Por mi parte, muchísimas gracias por permitirme hacer la secuela de tu fic. ¡Aguante el jeankasa!

.

.

Luego que Mikasa se enterara que Eren no guardaba sentimientos románticos por ella y Jean cobrara su honor, algo se movió en Mikasa. Quizás Eren no era el caballero a quien ella debía amar.

.

.

–Esto es un atentado contra mis principios –bufó Annie dejando a un lado su tejido, parte del trabajo de la asignatura de labores–. Esto es prehistórico.

Sus compañeras le dirigieron una mirada en silencio para luego retomar sus propios tejidos. Miró a Mikasa quien usualmente le daba la razón, pero se la veía de lo más concentrada intercalando el color azul y el gris de su bufanda.

–Te estoy hablando, Mikasa –insistió Annie.

–Ah… –respondió Mikasa mirándola de reojo–. Prehistórico, pero funcional –Medio le dio la razón–. Será mejor que avances algo o la maestra se molestará. No quieres que te castiguen otra vez un sábado.

Annie tomó su tejido y soltó un bufido. Mina se volteó hacia las chicas y notó el impecable trabajo de Mikasa.

–Te está quedando muy lindo –exclamó tomando el extremo de la bufanda listada–. ¿Cómo le haces?

–Con cariño –respondió Mikasa.

"Con cariño" era una frase que su madre ocupaba para explicar cuando se la alababa por su cena o un bordado. "Las cosas hay que hacerlas con cariño". Pero esta vez tomaba un tinte especial, uno que Mina notó con la suspicacia de la adolescencia.

–¿Se la regalarás a alguien? –preguntó Mina con entusiasmo.

Mikasa solo guardó silencio, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron de un sutil rosa al recordar las palabras que había recibido durante su larga sesión de whatsapp la noche anterior.

"No eres rara, eres única. ¿Quién quiere ser un borrego más? Las personas que se permiten ser únicas son valientes. Nadie debería hacerte sentir mal por eso."

Lo mismo la hizo guardar silencio más de lo esperado, perdida en ese dulce recuerdo. Se vio tentado en leerlo otra vez, pero si la maestra la sorprendía con su móvil la reprendería. Siguió toda ensoñada, por lo que Mina no insistió, solo sonrió con ternura y volvió a la charla del resto de las chicas. Annie seguía con la mirada insistente en Mikasa temiendo, solo con verla, que hubiese regresado a sus andanzas.

–Si se la regalas a Eren es para pegarte… –masculló Annie de mal humor–. Te lo juro, Mikasa. Le diré a Armin que haga desaparecer esa bufanda si tan solo te atreves a…

–No es para Eren –respondió Mikasa con voz suave y la vista al horizonte.

Annie guardó silencio un momento repasando los gestos de Mikasa mientras volvía a su tejido. Conocía esa mirada ensoñada y ese gesto perdido, algo aturdido. Durante todo el semestre se lo vio cada vez que se perdía en sus escritos sobre Eren. Pero esta vez…

–Y si no es para Eren, ¿entonces para quién? –insistió la rubia.

Es para mi caballero de luz.

Annie enarcó una ceja. Ya estaba con sus cosas. ¡A saber de quién se había enamorado esta vez! Conociéndola, ya entraría en su enamoramiento platónico, idealizando a la siguiente víctima de sus malos hechizos inservibles. Pobre chica. ¿Podía alguien ser tan iluso? El amor no era como en sus novelas llenas de vampiros y hombres lobo. En el amor no iba a aparecer un caballero andante dispuesto a todo por ella. Por lo mismo debía averiguarlo, debía saber quien era ese "caballero de luz" no fuese que resultara ser otro borrego como Jaeger. O, peor, un chico popular.

–¿Y quién sería este famoso "caballero de luz"? –interrogó seria frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Quién más? –preguntó Mikasa–. Jean, claro.

Annie abrió los ojos y la boca en estupefacción. ¿Kirstein? Pero si Mikasa repelía a Jean como el aceite al agua. Lo llevaba haciendo a un lado desde que ingresaron a la secundaria. Pero… tenía sentido. Jean había cobrado su "honor" y eso, para alguien como Mikasa con sus cuentos dark y medios medievales llenos de seres místicos, valía oro.

–Él es –Soltó un suspiro–. Tan diferente a lo que aparenta. Es tan maduro y profundo –Volvió a suspirar–. Ayer hablamos casi tres horas por whatsapp. ¡Tres horas! Es más de lo que hablé con Eren alguna vez. ¿Puedes creerlo? –Volvió a mirar su tejido y acarició suave la lana–. Me siento muy mal por haberlo prejuzgado y tan mal.

–Okey –dijo Annie pasando un par de puntos–. Solo dile a tu caballero de luz que deje de ser la sombra de Armin y Marco. Para ser un ser de luz se debe brillar siempre y no solo con su Diosa de las Tinieblas –agregó burlona.

Mikasa se alzó la vista sorprendida. ¿Diosa de las Tinieblas?

–¿Me llama así? –preguntó con la mirada brillante y las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Tiene muchos apodos para ti. Diosa de las Tinieblas, Musa de las Sombras, Dama Oscura… es creativo y cursi.

–Es un real caballero –suspiró Mikasa.

Annie observó a Mikasa ensoñarse en la nada. ¿Qué pasaba con esa chica?

–Por Abraxas, Mikasa. Es un delincuente juvenil –bromeó Annie –. ¿Te imaginas lo que dirían tus padres si lo llevas a casa?

Mikasa la miró extrañada.

–Nada dicen de ti. –Se alzó de hombros y contó los puntos de su tejido.

–¡Yo no soy una delincuente juvenil!

–Pero lo pareces –respondió Mikasa calmada e indicó a la labor de Annie–. Avanza al menos un par de líneas o la maestra te regañará.

Annie comenzó a tejer de mala gana. La hora pasó rápido y pronto las chicas estuvieron guardando sus labores en las bolsas. Deberían llegar terminadas la próxima semana para calificarlas.

Salían de la sala de labores con calma hacia sus casilleros. Fue allí donde Annie continuó con el tema. Sentía cierta agresividad en las palabras de Mikasa y, sobre todo, en el tono que utilizaba al decirlas.

–Estás molesta conmigo por lo que te dije de Eren, ¿no?

Mikasa cerró su casillero y miró a Annie. ¿Enfadada? No, estaba dolida. No fue el modo de hacerle ver que no tenía oportunidad con el que llamó su caballero oscuro.

–Annie, no puedo pedirte que seas sutil. Careces de esa habilidad blanda –le dijo con calma–. Pero te lo agradezco. Si no hubieses dicho eso no habría conocido el noble corazón de mi caballero de luz. Solo espero que la próxima vez que debas decirle una mala noticia a alguien, puedas tener en cuenta un poco los sentimientos.

Annie parpadeó confundida. ¿Qué…?

–¿Ves que sí estás enojada?

Mikasa soltó una espiración. Annie no comprendería esa sutileza. Antes que la conversación pudiese extenderse, Annie notó cierta "brillante" presencia acercarse. Se hizo a un lado para dejarle su espacio al matón de la escuela.

–Hora de retirarme, señora de las tinieblas. –hizo una reverencia rimbombante–. Caballero de luz. –Se alejó un par de pasos–. Par de raros –masculló.

Mikasa miró a Jean mientas él intentaba ser lo más cool del mundo. Poco se enteraba él que daba lo mismo cuán cool fuese, a ojos de Mikasa era mucho más que eso.

–¿De qué hablaban con la bruja esa? –preguntó Jean.

–Nada importante –desestimó Mikasa ajustando su bolso al hombro–. ¿Almorzamos juntos?

Jean estaba en la gloria en ese preciso instante. Mikasa, su musa de las penumbras, lo invitaba a compartir mesa en su graciosa y divina presencia. Pero actuó cool.

–A eso venía, a buscarte.

Iniciaron la marcha hasta las mesas del patio, una en particular que Mikasa siempre usaba para almorzar junto con Armin y Eren. Gran sorpresa se llevaron ambos al ver llegar a Mikasa en compañía de Jean. Armin miró a Eren con terror, Eren estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido a Jean y alejarlo de inmediato.

Mikasa tomó asiento frente a sus amigos y le indicó a Jean que se sentara junto a ella. Él se excusó que debía ir a comprar su almuerzo.

–Traje para los dos –dijo Mikasa con voz dulce sacando dos viandas de su bolsito–. Espero que te guste la cocina japonesa –le sonrió dichosa.

–Me encantará –respondió Jean en el mismo cielo.

Armin y Eren intercambiaban miradas atónitos. Sabían que Jean era un baboso cuando se trataba de Mikasa, pero ¿ahora Mikasa le traía comida a Jean? ¿En qué clase de mundo paralelo se encontraban? Usualmente Mikasa cocinaba para Eren, aunque él insistiera que llevaba su propio almuerzo. Muchas veces tuvo que comer doble ración para no herir los sentimientos de Mikasa.

–Armin. –Jean alzó la voz y el pobre rubio tiritó–. Lamento haber sido un bosta contigo. Ahora que con Mikasa somos amigos, quiero que nos llevemos bien.

Armin hizo una mueca intentando sonreír amigable, pero estaba aterrorizado. Eren frunció el ceño:

–¿No vas a ofrecerme una disculpa a mí también, cara de caballo?

Jean probó una de las bolitas de arroz en su vianda ignorando completamente a Eren.

–¿Te gustó? –preguntó Mikasa con un ligero rubor–. Sé que no soy la mejor cocinera… debo mejorar tanto –suspiró.

–Es lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida –exclamó Jean con entusiasmo–. Mi Dama de las Sombras no solo es bella y misteriosa, también es talentosa en el arte culinario.

Mikasa se sonrojó aun más y se semicubrió el rostro con una mano en actitud de coquetería puramente asiática.

–Creo que me voy a indigestar –masculló Eren. Armin asintió.

Mientras Jean devoraba su almuerzo y Mikasa lo miraba con fascinación, Eren y Armin se cuestionaban qué rayos estaba ocurriendo. Aprovecharon de aclarar sus dudas cuando Jean se retiró para ir por una botella de agua.

–¿Qué rayos, Mikasa? Odias a ese tipo –exclamó Eren dando un golpe en la mesa.

–Es cierto, Mikasa –continuó Armin–. Siempre le huyes y ¿ahora es tu amigo? ¡Qué diablos! ¡Ese tipo me golpeaba!

–Todas las personas comenten errores, hay que saber perdonar y pasar la hoja–. Dejó caer Mikasa con total naturalidad.

–¿Perdonar? –insistió Eren–. Se perdona a quienes se lo merecen, Mikasa. ¡Ese tipo ha dañado a Armin, Marco y muchos más! ¡Incluso a ti te daba miedo!

–Vi bondad en su corazón. Es solo un ser incomprendido… –Hizo una pausa y miró su vianda–. Como yo.

–¡Por favor! ¡Tú y ese sujeto son diametralmente diferentes! Ese sujeto es un delincuente, un tipo peligroso y raro.

Mikasa frunció el ceño y guardó los potes ya vacíos de almuerzo en su bolsito con rapidez. Eren se la quedó mirando sorprendido de su cambio abrupto de actitud.

–¿Raro? Pues, perfecto. Entonces es como debe ser. Los raros con los raros, ¿no? Así funcionan las cosas en tu mundo, ¿verdad? –Se puso de pie–. Quizás él sea raro, tan raro como yo. Al menos él lo aprecia.

Y tan rápido como salieron esas palabras de su boca, se retiró de la mesa para alcanzar a Jean que venía de regreso y arrastrarlo lejos por el brazo. Jean se quedó mirando fijo a Eren, amenazante.

Eren bufó. Miró a Armin.

–¿Qué quiso decir Mikasa con eso? –preguntó Armin intrigado.

–Ni idea. Qué niña rara, ¿no? –dijo desestimando la situación, pero Armin frunció el ceño–. ¿Qué?

–Mikasa no es rara. Es solo diferente. Tal como yo. –Armin también se puso de pie–. Quizás deberías considerar que tan "normal" eres si tus únicos amigos son los raros de la escuela.

Y sin darle espacio a réplica, Armin se retiró en la misma dirección que antes tomaron Mikasa y Jean. Eren soltó una espiración larga. ¡Qué gente!

–¿Y los raros?

Annie llegó a su lado y se sentó dándole una mascada a una roja manzana. Eren se alzó de hombros. Claramente él no era el raro. Ya tendría que arreglarlo con sus amigos. Dentro de su rareza, él los apreciaba.

Pero no sabía cuánto le dolían sus palabras a Mikasa, inevitablemente a la chica le recordó el incidente de hace poco más de un mes. Sin embargo, el dolor era menor cuando sabía que su caballero de luz velaría por su seguridad y honor.

–Puedo ir a golpearlo ahora mismo, Mikasa. Le reventaré la cara –dijo Jean amenazante.

–No es necesario –Lo calmó Mikasa poniendo sus manos en el pecho del muchacho–. Si lo golpeas te expulsarán de verdad esta vez. Y… yo no quiero que te expulsen.

–Me vale verga si me expulsan, nadie te hace daño sin que se arrepienta.

–Hay que saber cuáles batallas dar, mi caballero de luz –le dijo con voz calma–. Además, Eren es mi amigo. Lo aprecio.

–Pero te hizo daño.

Mikasa caviló, pero en su mirada había seguridad.

–Sé que no volverá a hacerme daño, no mientras estés aquí. Tú… eres el escudo contra cualquiera de sus agravios.

Jean la miró, ella toda sonrojada y preciosa. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban intensidad, absorbiéndolo en la profundidad de su medianoche.

–Mikasa… siempre te protegeré. De todo y todos –dijo Jean con convicción–. Seré… tu caballero. –Ella sonrió encantada–. Tu espada y tu escudo… todo –exclamó inspirado.

La campana sonaba para indicar el ingreso a clases. Los estudiantes comenzaron el movimiento para regresar a sus aulas, pasando junto a ellos sin prestar mayor atención.

Mikasa llevó sus manos tras el cuello y desprendió el pasador de una de sus cadenas con amuletos. Se la extendió a Jean, quien la recibió con curiosidad. Era una especie de estrella llena de grabados.

–Es un tetragramatón –explicó la chica–. Se supone que solo los magos pueden llevarlo, pero como eres mi caballero supongo que está bien. Es tuyo.

Jean se lo colocó de inmediato dejándolo sobre su camiseta. Era algo gay para cargarlo, pero era un regalo de su Diosa de las Penumbras y lo apreciaría como tal.

–Gracias –respondió Jean–. Lo cuidaré tanto como a ti.

–Se supone que debería cuidar de ti y protegerte contra el mal. Solo de esa manera podrás servirme, mi caballero de luz.

–Mi alma es por siempre suya, mi señora.

Mikasa le sonrió amplio, gesto que Jean imitó. Realmente Jean no era muy galante, pero Mikasa despertaba en él un espíritu gallardo sin explicación. Quería ser su caballero de luz y vivir en sus novelas dark, ser parte de su mundo. Y le fluía tan natural que ni siquiera se lo cuestionó. Y si ella luego lo convertía es sapo, pues sería el mejor sapo del mundo.

–A clases, mocosos. –El conserje Levi llegaba hasta ellos amenazándolos con su escobillón. Los chicos se dirigieron apresurados al interior de la escuela–. Y usen protección –agregó para luego chasquear la lengua–. Malditas hormonas.

.

.


End file.
